


Trust

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Daenerys had never had a lover that treated her body like he did, almost worshipful.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gotkink](https://gotkink.dreamwidth.org/) kink meme, prompt: Femdom, Dany killed all her enemies is now the queen, she doesn't trust anyone else close to her and Jorah services her every night.  
> It didn't really turn out femdom, but it is there slightly if you squint

Daenerys had never had a lover that treated her body like he did, almost worshipful. Jorah could spend hours exploring, finding spots that made her writhe and moan. In the beginning he had been so tentative, cautious, she'd had to push him for more. Once on a humid summer night, she had sat on the Iron Throne, Jorah kneeling before her, his head between her thighs, his mouth giving her the greatest pleasure. She still got hot when she thought about it. They never tried it again, because it was too public a place, they could easily be caught, but sometimes she wished they could do that during the day, in front of the entire court, let them see this strong man give his power over to her, for her gratification. However, some might not see it as strength, but as weakness, and she could never afford to be seen as weak again. And so, her passion could only be seen by a person who had earned her trust, her faithful bear.


End file.
